12 Days of Christmas
by Beauty Queen Piper
Summary: Jason wanted to give Piper something special, something exciting, something she would absolutely love for christmas. He has the money and pride to give her anything she wanted but there is one problem - he doesn't know what to give her for christmas.
1. First Day of Christmas

**Jingle Bells**

**Jingle Bells**

**Jingle All The Way**

Travis and Connor Stroll had dressed Chiron to look like Santa Claus over night and for some reason, Chiron didn't take the disguises off. Maybe he liked it there or just wasn't bothered to. Either way, Chiron was ringing the little green Santa bell Travis gave him to announce breakfast.

As Jason walked to The Mess Hall, he already felt christmassy. The whole Camp was magically decorated into something that resembled Santa's Village. Each cabin had unique ornaments and flashing signs to advertise Christmas and their Godly parent. Snowflakes fell lightly over the camp making the place look beautiful and white. In the middle of the camp stood a huge, Times Square worthy Christmas tree with delicate ornaments on them and strings of bright bulbs. As Jason was told, the tree was the pride of Camp Half Blood every year. Gods, Goddesses, monsters, mythology creatures come from all over the world to visit this tree. Although he's from Camp Jupiter, he felt proud being in Camp Half Blood. In Camp Jupiter, nobody really celebrates christmas so their camp looks pretty much the same all through the season.

Christmas music blasted from boom boxes the Hermes Cabin placed everywhere. Jason found himself singing along with the lyrics of Jingle Bells.

"Jingle Bells. Batman Smells. Robin laid an egg." Jason found somebody singing along him in a scratchy voice.

"Leo!" Jason playfully punched his best friend's arm. "You ruined the song."

"No," Leo corrected him. "I made it better."

"Whatever." Jason was used to Leo's attitude.

"I heard that they're cooking a robin egg for breakfast." Leo joked. "You get it? Robin laid an egg?"

Jason groaned. Leo had stopped his Camp Jupiter puns yesterday and of course, the christmas ones are next. "Where's Piper?" He asked quickly to change the topic before Leo goes on with another joke.

"Maybe in the Mess Hall already? Why did you ask?"

"Because she's our friend."

Leo laughed. "Friend? More like girlfriend."

"Not true!" Jason exclaimed defensively. "We're not dating, we're aren't even official. We're just friends."

"Why don't you just ask her out?"

"I don't like her." Jason replied quickly.

"Liar." Leo scoffed.

"Hey guys!" Piper tapped the boys' shoulders. "What are you talking about?"

Leo grinned and started "Well just about how-"

Jason blushed and punched Leo's balls hard.

"OW! What was that for?"

"We're talking about nothing." Jason said answering Piper's question. "Just about how lovely the camp looks during the Christmas season, right?" he glared at Leo.

"Right. Christmas decoration. Absolutely beautiful."

* * *

"Happy World AIDS day! Today is the day where we remember all those poor AIDS patients and hope that they'll recover etc etc. Anyway, here's a sticker." One of the Apollo kids stuck a pink ribbon sticker on Jason's shirt and sauntered off to find his next victim. **(AN: Apollo is the God of Healing right? I know Asclepius is the God of Medicine and stuff but since they're not really mentioned in the PJO and HoO books, I decided not the bring them in.)**

"December 1st." A daughter of Tyche announced loudly. "My mother is feeling sorry for Annabeth so she'll be having good fortune today! Not as in succeeding in finding Percy Jackson, but as in getting a bigger portion of steak than everybody for dinner!"

"And oh my gods! Don't you think it'll be perfect if they kiss under a mistletoe? It'll be so sweet!" An Aphrodite girl was squealing to Lacy.

Yup. A pretty typical day. Leo had been pestering him to ask Piper out but really, it's nothing new. Except the Christmas season had gotten into everyone. Everybody seemed less grumpier than yesterday. It might be because of the cheerful recorded choir singing in the background or just the warm, fuzzy feeling knowing that Christmas is right around the corner.

Despite his protests on asking Piper out, Jason actually wanted to since November. He just needed the perfect scenario to ask her out. He wanted to serenade her or do something formal and amazing on a special day,so none of them would forget about it. He thought of asking the love guru, Lacy or somebody from the Aphrodite Cabin for ideas but they can never keep a secret.

Watching Piper from the corner of his eye made him want to go over there and hug her. She looked gorgeous wearing her winter garment under the snowy skies. As she was talking to Annabeth, Jason watched her lips moved. They were mesmerizing, magical, he could stare at them the whole day. And her eyes, Jason loved them. He could spend his life studying Piper's eyes. Every time Piper's eye changes color, Jason felt butterflies kicking in his stomach again.

To be honest, Jason had never felt like this to anyone, except for Reyna. To this day, Jason still isn't sure who Reyna is to him. Friend? Girlfriend? Sure, Reyna is close and Jason can confirmed that he used to have a crush on her. Used to? That's right, Jason isn't sure how he felt about her now, especially when he met Piper.

Jason is still waiting for the perfect gift idea to come to him. Not something too tacky or cheesy, just something Piper would simply love.

"Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas!" Travis and Connor Stroll came down in a magically enchanted santa's sleigh throwing present boxes at everyone.

"Travis Stoll!" Katie screamed as a box hit her head landing into a splattered strawberry.

"Sorry, Katie Kat. Need another one?" Travis yelled merrily throwing another box down to the fields destroying more strawberries.

"Hey, Jason." Piper smiled at the Roman demigod beside her.

"Hi." Jason said. He felt uncomfortable being so close to Piper. Maybe it's because she's too pretty, or because he likes her too much.

"Been christmas shopping yet?"

"Nope." He shook his head feeling rather awkward. He did think it's a bit early to do so but now Piper mentioned it, maybe he should go soon.

"I have." Piper sighed. "Dear half-siblings."

Jason laughed. "Well, I'm going to help Chiron put up the last bits of decorations, want to come?"

"Sorry," She shook her head. "I have to go help Lacy pick out the perfect gift for her father."

Jason found himself feeling rather disappointed that he didn't get to spend more time with Piper but shook it off. It's not like the sole purpose of her life is to spend time with him. "See you later?"

"Yup!" Piper grinned and walked towards her cabin.

* * *

"Oh my gods! Piper!" Lacy practically screamed and popped out of nowhere.

"Chill! What happened?" Piper giggled at the sight of Lacy in this totally high state.

"Did you see the parcel?" Lacy squealed as she dragged Piper towards their cabin. Normally, Lacy isn't a fast runner but if it's something to do with her crush or anything she loved, she is about as fast as a cheetah.

"What parcel?" Piper frowned as she saw a brown oddly-wrapped box in front of the cabin with 'Piper McLean' marked in huge Sharpie's markers.

"This is obviously an early christmas gift from an admirer!" Lacy's eyes widen with excitement.

"Hold on, this is probably something from my dad. How do you know it's from somebody who likes me?"

Lacy stared at her as if she didn't catch the camp's latest gossip even though it's been around for weeks. "If it's from your dad, he'll probably mark 'From dad' on the box or somehow tell you it's from him! Duh!"

"Don't jump into conclusions." Piper told her half-sister. "You never know."

"Well open it!" Lacy urged handing her the parcel. "Ooh, this is heavy."

Not knowing what to expect, Piper opened the box and found a potted miniature tree, about one foot tall with a pear hanging from it's leaves. Also on the branches was a wooden bird. "What?" She muttered confused. Looking carefully at the wrappings and the tree, she found no clue of who gave this gift to her.

As Piper examined the present closely, Lacy was in an uncontrollable state. "Can you believe it? Somebody just gave you a christmas gift! I can't even - who likes you? This is obviously from somebody who has a crush on you, if it isn't they'd put their name on it. Do you know what this means? I got to put the mistletoe up! And this is just so cute!"

"I don't even get why somebody would send me a pear plant with a fake bird on it."

"On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me, a partridge on a pear tree." Lacy sang. "This obviously means that this boy wants you to be his true love and the wooden bird is a partridge. The tree has pears on it so it's a pear tree."

"Aren't pear trees like humongous? I can't fit this in my room." Piper protested.

"I don't think this is a proper pear tree. Probably just some small one-foot tree and your admirer poke a hole through the leaves to stick a pear on it." Lacy shrugged. "I'm not very bright, go ask Annabeth or something."

Piper looked at her tree with the pears and bird on it. She felt fortunate to have a secret admirer who would give her these cool, christmas themed gifts but also felt nervous. Who is her admirer? Either way, Piper can tell that this would be a memorable christmas.

**On the first day of Christmas**

**My true love gave to me**

**A partridge on a pear tree.**

* * *

**AN: So a few days ago, me and my friends were reciting the 12 days of christmas (yes, it was November. We do have to brush up on our christmas carols!) and I just got this idea in my head to write this story! I'll be publishing each chapter on the precise date the chapter is meant to be happening on :)**

**Since it's December 1st, it is technically the start of the Christmas season right? Merry extremely early christmas everyone! **

**~Kisses, Emily**


	2. Second Day of Christmas

**Silver Bells**

**Silver Bells**

**It's Christmas Time in the city**

Piper ran around the Aphrodite Cabin and sighed disappointedly. It has been four days since the gift of the First day of Christmas arrived. Lacy expected the second one to arrive the day after but it obviously haven't. Maybe the sender gave up on her. Maybe he had send it to the wrong girl on December the 1st and is now giving it to the correct one. Either way, she was curious to see how the rest of the gifts turned out.

**City sidewalks, Busy sidewalks**

**Dressed in holiday style**

**In the air there's a feeling of Christmas**

Piper heard somebody's angelic voice singing one of her favorite christmas carols and walked closer to the sound. Damn, the voice doesn't exactly sound good anymore. Kind of like a toad trying to audition for X Factor. Never the less, she walked into the forest and spotted somebody with cute ruffled hair.

"Hey, Jason. Nice…er singing." Piper smiled as she saw her crush holding an IPhone before him.

"Thanks." Jason blushed, feeling awkward that somebody he knew heard him sing.

"Aren't you not suppose to be using electrical gadgets as a demigod?" Piper pointed out.

"Yeah." Jason admitted. "We are teenagers. How am I suppose to live with these things?"

"True." Piper nodded. "By the way, what are you using that for?"

"Just listening to christmas carols and you know..um..trying to sing along?" Oh, so that explained the amazing, album-recorded singing and Jason's failed attempt of singing as good as the singer. "Do I really sound good?" Jason asked abruptly.

"Yeah…" Piper lied. She doesn't want Jason hating her for saying that he sounded like a crow, especially when it's almost Christmas.

"Thanks." Jason's blue eyes fell on the ground. "I'm thinking of singing at the party on Christmas Eve."

What? Piper's mind is yelled. What did she get him into? Now he thinks he's an excellent singer and would probably sing more confident and louder. That means, he would embarrass himself. Okay, calm down. Piper told herself. It's not like he's only taking your opinion. "Ask Leo." Piper tried making herself sound casual. "He can tell you."

"Okay." Jason blushed again and walked off. Piper sighed, hopefully Leo will break the truth to him.

* * *

"**Strings of streetlight.**

**Even stop lights**

**Blink in bright red and green**" Jason sang as Leo bursted out with laughters.

"Keep going man," Leo wiped a few tears off his eyes. "Keep going. Your voice is priceless."

Jason paused. "Are you sure? This isn't suppose to be funny."

"No! It's not hilarious." Leo quickly said. "Just…what Travis was doing to Katie behind you is funny."

"He's not even behind me!" Jason whined.

"Yeah, he is." Leo insisted.

"Fine." Jason said but still seemed rather unconvinced. "Anyway, what gift do you think I should get Piper?"

"Ooh, Piper!" Leo made kissing sounds with his lips and a huge grin popped on his face.

Jason gave a dirty look to his best friend. "Immature!"

"Shut up, Roman."

"So do you know any stores that sell stuff..Piper likes?" Jason said ignoring what Leo just said.

"Piper doesn't like makeup." Leo pointed out. "So don't go to Chanel or any of those expensive stores."

"Something helpful? As in, I obviously know she doesn't like those stuff so it's useless pointing it out. Maybe, you could say… 'she likes chocolates'? That would be helpful, so I could go to some chocolate shops to get her something."

"She likes chocolates." Leo said bluntly.

"Really? She does? Thanks, man." Jason smiled as a confused expression drew on his best friend's face.

"No?" Leo frowned. "I don't know. You said she likes chocolates, so she does I'm guessing."

Jason slammed his hands on his face. Gods, when is Leo going to get a clue? "I said she likes chocolates as an example. I don't know if she actually does or not."

"Sorry, bro." Leo shrugged. "As her friend, I probably have to get her something to and since you're not getting her chocolates, I'm giving that to her. Cheap and easy."

* * *

Piper admired the pear tree she managed to place next to her bed. It looked out of place in the middle of the Barbie-like dream house but it managed to bring some fresh, modern sense of style in the room. Her heart lift up as she spotted the partridge on it. It reminded her the warm feeling she felt when somebody actually gave her a gift.

Beside the tree was a wrapped present she never spotted before. Curiously, she picked it up. It was rather small. A small sheet of white paper was attached to the christmas wrapping. On the small sheet of paper 'Piper McLean' was typed in Arial Font.

Many kids would carefully open the present so they won't ruin their beautiful design on the paper. Piper was different, she is a rather impatient person and just tore the wrapping apart. Carefully placed inside the wrappings were two delicately handmade Aphrodite doves.

"Lacy?" Piper yelled for her favorite half-sister as she appeared almost instantly beside her. "Gods, where did you come from?"

"I was in the bathroom." Lacy explained. "You know, removing the Robert Pattinson Courtney put up. I just got to replace it with the new, hawt Taylor Lautner ones. Team Jacob! I can't bear to go pee in a place without Taylor!"

Piper waved her hand in front of Lacy. Yes, Lacy is one of the most friendliest Aphrodite kid and definitely nice but sometimes she goes overboard. "Hello?"

Lacy blinked. "Yes?"

"Look what I got." Piper handed her friend the two beautifully crafted doves.

"On the second day of christmas, my true love gave to me, two turtle doves and a partridge on a pear tree!" Lacy sang delightfully. "Oh my gods! I've been right! Your secret admirer has took on the 12 days of christmas!"

"Yeah." Piper's smile faded a bit. "But why did he wait so long to give it? Isn't this gift suppose to be given the day after the first gift is given?"

"I don't know." Lacy pursed her lips. "I'm not bright, don't ask me."

Piper smiled at the two doves and gently placed them on the windowsill next to her bed and the pear tree.

Twelve Days of Christmas. Well, she certainly knows what to expect now. If the first day is a partridge on a pear tree, second turtle doves…what is third? Damn..she should have learnt the carols.

**On the second day of christmas**

**My true love gave to me**

**Two turtle doves**

**And partridge on a pear tree**

* * *

**AN: Sorry, short chappie guys! Ugh, I had a math test this morning and it was..terrible! I guessed like 80% of the paper and I'm pretty sure they're all wrong. **

**Anyway, you know all those fics about PJO characters being amazing singers or basically sing and at least not get ridicule for their voice? What if they are actually terrible singers like Jason in this fic? Sorry, I'm just having some fun with Jason.. :P I hope you liked this chapter! **

**~Kisses, Emily**


	3. Third Day of Christmas

**Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell Rock**

**Jingle bell swing and jingle bell Ring**

**Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun**

**Now the jingle bell hop has begun**

Jason Grace looked at the little vintage street stalls on the market streets. A note left on his desk had tipped him that Piper likes something unique and special. He thought the stalls in the market would sell Piper would like.

"Hey, do you think a girl around my age would like any of these gifts?" He gestured politely to a vary of christmas decorations a man is selling.

"Girl your age?" The man laughed. "For your girlfriend, eh?"

"No." Jason blushed. "Not my girlfriend."

"Trying to impress a girl around…" The man squeezed his eyes. "16? 17? Boy, look at these gifts. They are obviously for women 40 years old and above."

"Er..thanks." Jason realized how awkward it was and quickly left. At first, he thought his gift expedition would be simple and fast but this proven to be a challenging task. He arrived to the last stall on the street feeling not as hopeful as he was. A girl around 20 years old sat there impatiently listening to songs on her IPhone.

"I'm looking for a christmas gift for a girl around my age." Jason stated and paused to see if the girl is listening. The girl did not take her earphones out or showed any signs of paying attention but he continued anyways. "She's around my age."

The girl smiled at him. "First girlfriend?" Jason shook his head hastily feeling rather alarmed. Why does everyone assume that he is buying a gift for a girlfriend when he mentioned a girl? It can be a girl…friend. As in the friend is a girl.

The girl laughed. "That's what they always say. Here is what you should give her. It melts the heart of every girl." and whispered her answer into Jason's ears.

* * *

"Jason! Check this baby out!" Leo grinned and placed a furry christmas tree on his desk. As he pressed a button near the stomach of the tree, the tree started shaking to it's side and dancing.

"**Jingle bell time is a swell time,**

**To go gliding in a one horse sleigh**

**Giddy up jingle horse pick up your feet**

**Jingle around the clock**"

The song came out of the voice box inside of the dancing tree which caused Jason to fall on his sides laughing. On top of the ridiculous furry tree, Leo started imitating the tree's dancing and screeched along. "Mix and a-mingle in the jingling feet. That's the jingle bell, that's the jingle bell"

"Okay, you can stop now." Jason pinched himself and managed to say.

"That's the jingle bell rock!" Leo shouted alongside the dancing tree who immediately started the song over again.

"Did you make it?" Jason pushed the button on the tree's stomach to stop the music.

"Yup!" Leo grinned. "All Leo's. It's my gift to Piper. I figured out that making her something would be a lot cheaper. Have you seen how much a box of chocolate costs?"

Jason couldn't help but smile at his cheap best friend. "That is so typical of you."

"So what have you got your little c-r-u-s-h?" Leo widen his eyes.

"Not telling." Jason muttered and looked down at the grounds of Bunker 9.

"Tell me!" Leo whined. "Or I'll chant in your ears the whole day."

Jason hated Leo's constant chanting in his ear when he is desperate to know something. Evidentlly, Leo knew it annoyed him and decided to threaten him like that. Jason grunted. "Fine, but you are not telling anyone…or I'll set some kind of Jupiter curse on you. "

* * *

Travis Stoll grinned at the demigods around the camp fire. "Pick your little slips, guys!"

"Do we really have to do the Secret Santa thing?" An Aphrodite kid groaned. "I'm low on cash and I still have to buy Vera Wang's new fragrance."

"Spoilsport!" Connor accused as he shoved the box of little slips in the Aphrodite kid's face who reluctantly took one.

Jason's heart pounded for some reason as he took a little slip from the box. He hope it's not somebody he doesn't know well or it'll be hard to give a present to. He remembered one time at Camp Jupiter, he got the name of somebody he didn't know. Jason bought the boy a box of chocolates as it is a pretty normal gift for somebody you don't know that well. It got quite awkward when he realized that the boy was allergic to nuts contained in the chocolate.

Everybody's eyes fell on him as he slowly opened his slip of paper. Everybody loved seeing the expression of people when they realize who they have to give a gift to. Not long ago, Katie Gardner took a slip of paper and judging by her horrified look, it's Travis.

"Oh, stop being a drama queen!" Somebody called. "Just look at the name already." As Jason shield his eyes away from the sheet of paper.

"Or should I look at that for you?" Leo piped up beside him.

"No!" Jason cried. "Okay, I'll look at it."

P-

Jason's heart soared as he quickly folded the piece of paper again without looking at the rest of the name. P…P for Piper! It has to be Piper!

* * *

"Piperrr!" Lacy yelled from the Aphrodite Cabin.

"What?" Piper muttered. She hated it when Lacy screams her name, it attracts attention from everyone and that is something she doesn't like. Unfortunately, it was right after the camp fire and everybody's eyes focused on her. Don't look at me, Piper silently prayed. Can't Leo do something ridiculous now drawing everybody's attention out?

"Guys, do whatever you were doing." Lacy flushed as she rushed out of the cabin finding thousands of eyes on her. "Ignore me and Piper. We're invisible."

Most people went back to doing whatever they were doing but a few curious pairs of eyes were still on them. "Three french hen arrived!" Lacy whispered.

"What?"

"Three french hens. On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me -"

"Got it," Piper frowned. "But last time, he waited four days to give another gift. Only two days had passed from the turtle doves."

"Your admirer probably has his schedule messed up." Lacy shrugged. "Anyway, don't you want to see the present?"

"Sure." Piper smiled as they arrived inside the Aphrodite Cabin to Piper's section of the cabin. A large present was waiting for them under the tree with 'Piper McLean' written neatly on the side. Piper didn't know what to expect. Real hens? Plastic hens? Marble hens? She opened the package carefully just in case living hens were pecking on seeds inside.

Three hen plushies greeted her. They were the ones with long, dangling arms and really small feet. In the stomach of all three plushies have a 'press me!' red sticker. Lacy beat her into pressing the soft bellies.

"RO-UH-RO-UH-ROOOOOO! WRA! WRA! WRA!" The hens screeched in unison causing it to sound like a bunch of hens had invaded the Aphrodite Cabin.

"Keep the sound down, won't you?" Drew grumbled from the other side of the cabin. "It makes it seem like we're all chickens and as far as I concern, I'm not one unlike you guys."

Piper ignored Drew as usual. Not even a spiteful comment like that would ruin a gift her secret admirer given her.

**On the third day of christmas,**

**My true love gave to me**

**Three French Hens**

**Two Turtle Doves**

**And a partridge on a pear tree**

* * *

**AN: Hey guys! I am so glad I'm able to use Jingle Bell Rock in this chapter, that song is my favourite carol this year! Last year was White Christmas... Anyway, the dancing christmas tree thing is real. I saw it in the market one day and oh my god, it so cute! But it costs a lot so I'm still hoping my mom would get it for me :c**

**I got the hens screeching sound from Yahoo Answers when I typed in 'What sound do chickens make' on Google. If you want to, you can try and find it because the answers absolutely cracked me up :P**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**~Kisses, Emily**


	4. Fourth Day of Christmas

**And so I'm offering you this simple phrase,**

**To kiss from one to ninety two**

**Although it's said, many times many ways**

**A very merry christmas to you**

Jason grinned in satisfaction to himself. He got the perfect Christmas gift for Piper and the totally amazing Secret Santa gift. He is still amazed and secretly applauding himself for getting the little slip that says 'Piper McLean' on it. Jupiter and Aphrodite is definitely on his side.

"Should I get Clovis a pillow?" Leo asked. "Wait, that is too expensive. Do you know how much they cost nowadays? How about a bottle of milk? They are good for sleeping, aren't they?"

"Extremely good if you want him to puke in his sleep." Jason told his friend. "Why would you give a bottle of milk to somebody as a gift?"

Leo shrugged. "But I don't know what to get him. He barely socializes, well in reality he doesn't. He spends more time in his imagination then actually with us."

"Okay Leo. I don't think Clovis would care what you get him so just get him something mainstream. Something everybody likes such as…" Jason found himself speechless. What does everybody like? Man, he is so behind this popular-gift trend thing.

"I'll just get him one of those small, beanbags pillows for dogs." Leo pointed towards one of those beanbags on sale by the side. "Whatever."

* * *

"Who's Reyna?" Piper bursted into the Athena Cabin and asked her friend frantically.

"Reyna?" Annabeth frowned. "Never heard of her."

"I got to know who she is!" Piper seemed frustrated. "Drew said something about this girl Reyna being Jason's-" She slumped on Annabeth's bed.

"Piper," Malcolm fidgeted with his fingers nervously. "I don't think..you're suppose to be here. You know, we don't normally visit other cabins."

"She's fine." Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Malcolm, girl privacy here?"

"Right." Malcolm nodded hastily as Annabeth sighed. Her nerdy and awkward half-brother does need to get a clue sometimes. "Shall I um..go now?"

Annabeth looked at her brother as if she's saying 'yes, now please go' but gestured towards the door if he didn't get that anyway.

"Okay, erm..bye Annabeth! Bye Piper! Don't stay too long! I don't want to get in trouble." Malcolm looked around the room and dashed outside.

"Piper, take a deep breath and start from the beginning." Annabeth turned to Piper who now lay across her bed like a dead cockroach.

* * *

Travis grinned at Katie. "You know I'm charming!" He called at her.

"Fat chance, Stoll." Katie scoffed. "I've seen Minotaurs cuter than you."

"Do you mean like the real beef-man? With boogers and everything climbing out of his nostrils or those really small cute ones you can steal from shops? Oh, I mean buy."

"Get lost." Katie rolled her eyes.

"You simply can't help the fact that you got me for Secret Santa." Travis winked. "You know, just a little help from the Hecate campers…"

Katie figured out what he was talking about. He had helped some Hecate campers with something in exchange to sprinkle the Secret Santa box with some magic making sure Katie would get him. "Stoll, you filthy cheater." She growled.

"I didn't cheat." Travis' widen his eyes to make himself look as innocent as possible. "It wasn't a test. They were no rules."

"I'm going to get you!" Katie dropped her shovel and glared at her nemesis.

"Bye, Katie Kat!" Travis beamed brightly and ran like the roadrunner being chased by the coyote. "You're not the only one I tainted magic on! You must be wondering why Percy got Annabeth and Jas-"

"Travis, what are you talking about?" Percy blocked Katie's path towards Travis. "Hey! You know I never know what to give her for christmas! Did you, wait, I know what you did now!"

"Gotta go guys!" Travis flashed a look promoting his nonexistent pureness and somehow slipped out of Percy's grasp. "Bye Percy! See you later, Katie Kat!"

* * *

Piper grinned as she saw a gift under her pear tree. Apparently, her secret admirer has taken the path of giving her gift per two days. She was prepared for this as she got the lyrics of 12 Days of Christmas off some Apollo campers. The fourth day of christmas, he is suppose to give her four calling birds. How is he going to manage that?

Like it was her daily routine, Piper ripped the wrappings open to find four almost life-like birds sitting there with a golden chime in the back. As Piper wound up the chime, the birds started calling in their irritating yet pleasant way.

This secret admirer had managed to over-do himself all over again. If it was up to Piper thinking of ways to do '12 Days of Christmas', she would not have a single clue. This boy certainly have the resources to generate all these cool and amazing gifts matching up the christmas carol.

Almost on queue, an Apollo band marched outside of the Aphrodite Cabin playing the 12 Days of Christmas. Piper couldn't help but wonder if her admirer was in the Apollo cabin. What a coincidence the music played on when Piper just received her gift. As a demigod, she knew nothing is a coincidence. Everything happened because of a cause and her secret admirer has tricks up his sleeves to impress her.

"**On the Fourth Day of Christmas,**

**My true love gave to me**

**Four Calling Birds**

**Three French Hens**

**Two Turtle Doves**

**And a Partridge on a Pear Tree.**" An Apollo camper dragged on the last note grandly and moved away from the cabin as he started the fifth day of christmas.

* * *

**AN: Sorry! Another short chappie! I was busy doing the 12 days of christmas to my friends as well :P I can't get stuff like Piper's secret admirer can as seriously, even I don't know where you can find them so mines are pretty crap compared to the ones in the story. For example for a Partridge on a pear tree, I got a huge pear and stuck one of those fake partridge on a branch on it.. **

**Okay, so mines isn't a love story or anything..just thought it was fun to do it to one of my friends.. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**

**~Kisses, Emily**


	5. Fifth Day of Christmas

**Santa Baby, slip a sable under the tree for me**

**I've been an awful good girl**

**Santa Baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight**

Piper peeked through her curtains and saw Lacy talking happily to a bunch of campers crowding around her. All of them looked really eager as if Athena and Poseidon got together.

"And can you believe he's actually this sweet? Oh my gosh! He even got all these really cool gifts for Piper, resembling the 12 days of Christmas!" Lacy squealed to the crowd loudly. "He's perfect for Piper!"

Piper raised her eyebrow, so now Lacy knows who got Piper all these gifts. She is so going to talk to her.

As she walked out of the Aphrodite Cabin to join the crowd, the crowd dispersed and walked in all different directions leaving Lacy looking pretty lost. "Hey Lacy!" Piper smiled. "So I'm thinking you realized who my secret admirer is."

"Yea-um..No!" Lacy said quickly. "I have no idea! You found out?"

"Um..you do know." Piper frowned. "I heard you talking about it to the other campers."

"No!" Lacy insisted. "I have no idea. I really don't. I'm like clueless."

"Should I use charmspeak?" Piper grinned without really intending to. She doesn't like using charmspeak against her friends as they don't have a choice but to listen to what she said.

However, when Lacy heard the word 'charmspeak', her eyes widen. She had enough of charmspeak from Drew. Oh, that terrible week wearing those hideous shoes. "Okay," Lacy whimpered. "I know who he is but I'm not telling you."

"Why?" Piper groaned. "Come on."

"It'll ruin all the fun!" Lacy exclaimed no longer nervous about Piper's previous threat. "Don't worry, he'll reveal himself on December the 25. Hey! How do you know that I know who the boy is?"

"You were talking really loudly and right in front of my window." Piper's voiced reached a level of shouting. "Almost like this loud."

"Whoops." Lacy covered her mouth with her fingers.

"I mean, anybody would get curious and see what you were talking about, especially when there's a crowd actually interested in what you're telling them."

"I'm still not telling you who he is." Lacy repeated boldly trying to sound strong.

"Okay, I get it." Piper shook her head. "I'll just ask Clovis."

Lacy quickly got on the ground and grasped Piper's feet tightly and bounded them together. "No! Don't do it! I'm literally on the disgusting muddy ground holding your feet together, this is how much you shouldn't go!"

Piper sighed. Clovis is easy to get information out of. He'll tell you anything if you leave him alone to sleep. This is why a lot of people like asking him stuff. "Fine, I won't."

"Thank you." Lacy got back up and scraped the mud off her dress.

"I'll just ask Leo then." A cheeky smile formed on Piper's face as she ran away. Everybody knows Leo will do anything if you manage to find a date for him to the Christmas Party. Man, he is one desperate guy.

"NO!" Lacy screamed. Ugh, why does Piper have to be a faster runner than she is? She should have really attended the footwork class Chiron held all year round. It's such a shame that Will Solace and Nyssa always had dates when the footwork class is. Stalking them is like the cutest thing ever, way better than loosing against nymphs when they are in tree form. **(AN: I forgot whether it is Demigod Diaries or something like that but remember? They had Percy's report card and apparently, he runs slower than nymphs when they are in tree form. Sorry, that just made me laugh so hard.)**

* * *

Aphrodite looked down at her daughter. Awh! How sweet she is! Not knowing who her secret admirer is yet she should have known. Gently, she wiped a tear off her beautiful eyes so she won't wipe the minimal mascara off.

"Aph, are you alright?" Ares boomed behind her.

"Yes, I'm fine hun." Aphrodite replied. "But just look at my daughter! Ah, demigod love! This is so cute!"

"Amazing." Ares said half-heartedly. "But have you seen my new weapon? It's epic. It could kill-"

"Sit down, dear." Aphrodite patted to a chair next to her. "Oh look! Annabeth is thinking about Percy again! This is so romantic! I knew they would make a lovely couple! Hera really shouldn't have swept Percy away, but on the other hand, I'm glad she did. Now Annabeth is experiencing her first heartbreak! Actually, not her first but Percy is her true love! Luke totally belongs to someone else."

"Focus!" Ares sighed and sat next to his girlfriend still grasping his spear tightly. "I'm talking about-"

"Oh right! How silly of me." Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "We were talking about Piper! I mean, Percabeth was so yesterday's topic. Now look at Piper! Awh! He is putting another gift for her!"

Ares frowned. Getting Aphrodite to like him was a big achievement, especially when practically every male - mortal or not is drooling over her. However, getting her attention is something totally different. Getting Aphrodite's attention for more than a day is something nobody had achieved, ever. If you were that cute new couple, Aphroidte would coo over you for a day and she'll focus on a new one the other.

"Piper's fine." Ares said. "Now look at my new spear! It can-"

"You're right!" Aphrodite exclaimed. "She's fine! Fine and confused! That is the best feeling you can get!"

Impossible. Yes, it is technically impossible getting Aphrodite to listen to you. Somehow, Ares didn't feel the angry gushing up from his heart like he does every time somebody annoys him. Maybe it's because he's still feeling fortunate that Aphrodite loves him.

"Right. Piper is doing absolutely fine." Ares gave up on trying to grasp her attention.

* * *

"Do you think Piper would like this gift?" Jason stressed. "I want to be the best secret santa she ever had."

"Jason." Leo raised his eyebrows. "You asked me that question like a million times already."

"But I really got to know!" Jason fidgeted nervously. "I don't want her to not like her present. She'll hate me!"

"Calm down, bro." Leo shook his head. "If she likes you, she won't care what kind of gift you gave her. She'll be happy even if you show up with nothing."

"Bu-bu-"

"And I thought I was the guy with all the bad luck when it comes to girls. I simply don't understand why they don't dig this sexy creature." Leo pointed to himself. "I'm ripped."

"Okay, maybe asking you for girl advice isn't exactly the best thing I have done." Jason admitted. "But you're my best friend."

"Aw, thanks bestie!" Leo faked euthiastism on the word 'bestie'. "I feel so loved. What do you mean by 'asking you for girl advice isn't exactly the best thing I have done'? Sure, you ka-powed a bunch of giants or monsters or whatever you did and had that whole son of Jupiter title thing going along but I can assure you, asking Leo Valdez for advice is the best thing you have done."

"Leo, please help me." Jason sighed.

"Fine, but tell me how am I suppose to help?" Leo rolled his eyes. "Especially when I'm terrible with girls."

"Ask around. Ask Lacy what Piper likes. Don't say I told you to ask though! Make it seem like uh..you're interested."

"Me?" Leo laughed. "Pfft..interested in Piper?"

"No." Jason exclaimed. "Pretend you are."

"Are you trying to make me and Beauty Queen's friendship awkward?"

"I'm sorry but I don't want to.." Jason sighed. "I'm sound selfish don't I?"

Leo grinned. "Love makes people do crazy things don't they?"

"You didn't come up with that quote did you?" Jason speculated. "Sounds cheesy, man."

"I think it might be from Romeo and Juliet or Titanic or some chick flicks like that." Leo frowned. "Damn, which one is it?"

"Woah, you actually watch those?"

Leo blushed. "You got to watch what the ladies watch so you can join in their conversation! Like what if they are quoting some of the Notebook's stuff and you have no idea what they are talking about? Won't look too good, would it?"

"Leo, we have been best friends for half a year and you still surprise me."

"Thanks!" Leo beamed. "Now did you know that I also listen to Taylor Swift? Man, girls love her."

* * *

"Piper!" Lacy sang loudly. "He gave you another gift!"

"Can we stop with the 'he' thing? You know who he is so you can just his first name." Piper grumbled. "It'll give me a hint to who he is."

"Hint?" Lacy screeched. "More like it'll reveal the whole surprise!"

"Okay." Piper held her hands defensively. "Woah, just hand the gift over."

"Sure!" Lacy smiled again tossing the present to Piper. "Open it!"

"Is this boy from the Apollo Cabin?" Piper's eyes slowly met her friends. "Answer that question and I'll open it."

"Maybe." Lacy shrugged and used her fingers to motion that her mouth is zipped. "I'm not telling you anything."

"I won't open it." Piper pushed the gift away.

"But it's a present!" Lacy protested pushing the gift back towards her. "You have to open presents!"

"No, I don't. It's my choice."

"But come on!" Lacy's eyes pleaded. "You're ruining the fun for yourself!"

"What fun?" Piper frowned. "More like I'm killing myself wondering who this boy is."

"I promise it will all be revealed on Christmas Day."

"But that's like ages away!" Piper groaned. "I probably suicide before that happened."

"Are you kidding?" Lacy asked seriously. "Suicide? That is..heavy."

"I'm joking! Gods, Lacy. Lighten up!" Piper laughed. "Okay, I'll open this gift."

"You'll love it." Lacy's expression looked less worried.

Half-heartedly, Piper tore the wrapping apart to find five sky-blue velvet ring boxes. Slowly, she opened each velvet box to find a glittery, simple golden ring in each box.

"Wow." Piper breathed.

"You are so lucky! Oh my gods, these are beautiful!" Lacy squealed and inspected the rings carefully.

"That must cost a fortune." Piper pointed out.

Lacy punched her friend lightly. "Your admirer gives you these absolutely gorgeous rings and you say 'that must cost a fortune'? Just, actually enjoy these gifts."

"It must have really cost a lot. That's the truth."

"Piper, wear those rings for dinner." Lacy handed the rings back as Piper placed the rings on her fingers. "They look great on you!" Lacy complimented.

"I like them. They are simple, not like those those big ugly ones Drew wear."

**On the fifth day of christmas,**

**My true love gave to me**

**Five Golden Rings**

**Four Calling Birds**

**Three French Hen**

**Two Turtle Doves**

**and a Partridge on a pear tree**

* * *

**AN: I always think that the fifth day of christmas is the best of all. I mean, you get five golden rings. GOLDEN. Not like those cheap plastic rings. Seriously, that true love in the song must be loaded like Piper's secret admirer. Five Golden Rings. Piper is one lucky girl! ;)**

**~Kisses, Emily**


	6. Sixth Day of Christmas

**Deck the halls with boughs of holly**

**Falalalalala lalalalala**

**Tis the season to be jolly**

**Falalalalala lalalalala**

"Jason. You won't like what I'm about to tell you." Leo held up his friend's secret santa slip.

"Tell me," Jason sighed. When Leo has bad news, they are always the worst kind. He wasn't exactly in the mood of hearing something bad but he knew that it'd be best to listen.

"Uh..you have Paige." Leo winced.

"What do you mean?"

"You have Paige. Not Piper for Secret Santa."

"What?" Jason dropped the tinsel he was using to decorate the Zeus Cabin.

"It's Paige. See?" Leo shoved the little slip in from of his friend.

Travis' messy scribble had a huge 'P' and you can't really make out the rest of the name. It was all smudged and scribbled closely together. Pulling it closer to his blue eyes, Jason could figure 'a' right after 'P' and an 'e' at the end. That is definitely not Piper but however Leo figured it was Paige seemed to make sense.

"Honestly?" Jason groaned. "I don't even know what Paige likes. Isn't she that quiet Hecate kid? Or is she Demeter? Athena, maybe?"

"Tyche." Leo rolled his eyes. "She's pretty cute so I stalked her for one day. Eh, I prefer Courtney and Kendall though. Paige is way too shy for my taste.

"I'm screwed, okay. I can't give Paige this gift! It's like..giving a hug to a stranger!"

"I can do that." Leo grinned. "Especially if it's an especially hot girl."

* * *

"I want to give Katie something that will piss her off." Travis gave the Aphrodite girls a mischieveous smile.

"Hun, I have no idea what's going on in that pea-sized brain of yours." Drew tossed her long glossy black hair behind her back. "You are not going to get her like that!"

"Travis, as much as I love to disagree with ms. im-so-perfect over there, she's right." Piper said.

Travis laughed. "What do you mean? I don't want her. I just want to get her something that'll send her raging."

"Shut up." Courtney, another Aphrodite girl rolled her eyes. "Katie likes you so why don't you go for it?"

"Oh my gods! You should totally ask her out on christmas day!" Lacy squealed.

"Ha ha." Travis laughed bleakly. "That won't piss her off."

"If Katie so supposedly hate you, won't she be surprised and mad that you asked her out?" Drew's brown eyes gleamed brightly as she found that none of the crowd could object to that. "Well, problem solved." She smirked and walked away.

"Asians." Travis muttered. **(AN: Sorry if this offended you in anyway! I just thought it might be Travis-like to add some stereotypical-ism into this.)**

* * *

Piper sat glumly on her bed. Why does Drew have to be so smart and glamorous? Yes, she had managed to get the leadership of Aphrodite Cabin off her but still, she felt intimidated by this diva. While mentally finding comebacks for Drew, she heard a pounding on her window.

It was Jason. Piper's felt like she wasn't breathing anymore. The sun was glittering at his closely cropped blonde hair and his blue eyes sparkled, she felt electrified by just staring into them. They mesmerize her all the time.

"H-h-hi, Jason." She stuttered and realized that he couldn't hear what she's saying. Thank the gods, even she admitted that she sounded nervous. Glancing quickly at Jason who is gesturing her to go out, she ran out of the doors towards Jason.

"Hey, Pipes." Jason gave a small smile which melted Piper's heart.

"Hi."

"You know, there isn't a long time till christmas." Jason started as she nodded. "So I thought I might give you an early christmas gift. You know, like um..an early gift?"

Leo popped up from the middle of nowhere as if on queue. "Yeah! He got one for everybody on the quest! It's like a friendship thing, yeah buddy?"

Piper caught a quick silent conversation with eye contact between Jason and Leo but decided not to question about it.

"Yeah. In Camp Jupiter, we give christmas gifts to quest partners." Jason shifted his hands awkwardly. "That's what Romans do."

"Okay." Piper raised her eyebrows. "Well, I'm unaware of the tradition so sorry, I didn't get you guys anything."

"That's alright." Leo nodded. "I didn't get you or Jason anything either. Either way, he got me this hammer!" Leo held up an ordinary hammer which Piper thought she saw before at the camp forges triumphantly. "I love it. Thanks Jason!"

"So here's your gift." Jason took out a small pastel pink box.

"Thanks." Piper's heart pounded. Damn, if only she got him a present too. She felt embarrassed that she didn't know about this Roman Tradition. She could have got him something as well! However, she felt a twinge of disappointment. He only got her this gift because of it's a Roman thing, she was hoping it was for another reason.

When Piper opened the box, she found a row of expensive chocolates. They were the type her dad gets from his rich celebrity dates. She can tell straightaway that they are from Paris and probably costed a lot. Normally, these weren't anything special but as Jason gave it to her, she felt like it's one of the best gifts she ever received. She was so keeping the chocolate box after she finished the chocolates.

"Wow, thanks." Piper breathed. "Chocolates, yum."

* * *

Six Geese a Laying.

Piper knew what was coming, but would she literally find six live geese under the pear tree? Hopefully not. They're probably going to leave feathers everywhere.

"Piper! Walk faster!" Lacy urged. "I want to see you open today's gift! I thought of it myself."

Funny, Piper is usually the one pushing Lacy to walk faster.

"Okay, maybe I didn't think of it myself. Still, it's awesome."

As they approached Piper's section of the cabin, a rectangular shaped gift oddly wrapped waited for her. Lacy ran over and held the awkwardly wrapped gift and giggled. "Open it! Now!"

"Okay?" Piper felt the gift, there were a lot of dents and parts sticking out of it. Whoever who wrapped it must be very good with his hands. Curious on what gift can be so bumpy, she didn't need to be urged twice and quickly opened it.

An egg carton. Piper laughed as she saw the gray cardboard holding 6 eggs inside.

"The geese laid their eggs and your secret admirer managed to get them for you." Lacy said seriously. "He's good with chickens or geese or whatever they are."

**On the sixth day of christmas**

**My true love gave to me**

**Six Geese a Laying**

**Five Golden Rings**

**Four Calling Birds**

**Three French Hens**

**Two Turtle Doves**

**And a Partridge on a Pear Tree**

* * *

**AN: I thought it might be fun to add some Tratie in this as well, it goes pretty well with the story and why can't more than one couples falling in love over christmas? Christmas is so magical and romantic and I love christmas! **

**As usual, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**

**~Kisses, Emily**


	7. Seventh Day of Christmas

**I'm dreaming of a white christmas**

**Just like the ones I used to know**

**May your days be merry and bright**

**And may all your christmases be white**

"Leo!" Jason hissed. "Yesterday, you almost ruined everything."

"What?" Leo glanced innocently at his best friend. "I made things better!"

"No? She almost didn't buy our cover story because of you. Don't appear suddenly making everything awkward! You were suppose to come when Plan A fails and it was going pretty good."

Leo shook his head and sighed. "Silly Jason. You have lots to learn."

Jason frowned. "Leo, sometimes I have no idea what's on your mind, and I don't want to know."

"Let's keep it that way then." Leo shrugged. "And hey, chocolates were my thing!"

"Sorry!" Jason blushed. "You should have told me not to get them if you were paying attention to me a few days ago! Now she got them, we can't like take it back."

"It's fine, whatever. I didn't even get it yet."

"So who do you have for secret santa?"

"I'm not telling!" Leo sang gleefully.

"So you got me." Jason concluded. "People don't tell their best friend who they got when they got them."

"No." Leo denied.

"Yes and I have been there. Dakota got me one year and refused to tell me who he got. I got it out of him after he got drunk with kool-aid."

"Got drunk with kool-aid." Leo repeated. "I like this guy."

* * *

"Who do you have for secret santa?" Jason asked Piper. Please let it be me, Jason prayed silently. Ever since he realized he got Paige for Secret Santa, he was hoping Piper got him instead.

"Oh.." Piper's cheek flushed pink. "Um..I'm not suppose to tell anyone."

Jason's spirit soared. People don't reveal their secret santa when they got there person. "It's alright, you don't have to tell me."

"No, Sparky, I need your advice. I got Leo and I don't know what to give him. If he wants anything, he could just make it for himself." Piper paused as Jason's heart sunk. Leo, right. That lucky beast.

"True." Jason glanced wistfully away. "You should just get him a hammer or something."

"Didn't you already got that for him?"

"Oh yeah." Jason froze. Right, the hammer which he supposedly gave Leo. The hammer which they found in the camp forge. "I-I just thought he might like another one."

"Right." Piper nodded. "A hammer it is. Or should I just get him a toolbox?

"Whatever you like. It's your choice." Jason shrugged. "But I think what he'll appreciate most is a girlfriend."

Piper giggled. "I don't think anyone in camp wants to go out with him. Apparently, he's too 'wild' and 'annoying' for their taste."

"He's pretty desperate for one." Jason told her.

"He digs your sister." Piper replied. "Last summer, he was totally into her."

"Cough disgusting!" Jason exclaimed. "She's a hunter anyway."

"And he thought the no-dating thing was seasonal." Piper laughed.

* * *

"It's Stoll again." Katie groaned.

"What did he do this time?" Miranda asked lightly.

"I have no idea but he's always up to something. It's getting suspicious. So far in the day, he haven't plot any pranks on me."

"Oh look, there he is." Miranda hissed pointing as a familiar impish face appeared.

"Stoll, just tell me what you played on me today." Katie snarled.

"Played? Oh, you mean pranks!" Travis laughed. "I didn't play any pranks on you!"

"Fat chance." Miranda rolled her eyes. "It better not be on our cabin. I live in it."

"Drew said that we shouldn't play pranks on girls we have a crush on." Travis shrugged casually. Yes, he have practiced this conversation thousands of times with Drew.

"What?" Katie almost yelled. "Girls we have a crush on?" she repeated.

"You are joking." Miranda's eyes widen.

"Whatever." Travis rolled his eyes and sauntered away.

"Did it go as planned?" Drew confronted Travis.

"Yes." Travis' eyes gleamed brightly. "Thank you! Now which shop is it you want me to steal the ring from again?"

* * *

"Leo, I have been getting all these presents from a secret admirer." Piper stated.

"Yeah? I know." Leo muttered.

"You do?" Piper exclaimed. "Who is it?"

"Oh that." Leo grinned. "It's-" He quickly covered his mouth with his hand. "Wait..I'm not suppose to tell you anything! Did you charmspeak me?"

Piper couldn't withdraw her laughters from Leo's reaction but managed to get herself together by pinching herself. "No but oh my gods, you should have seen yourself."

"Anyway, Beauty Queen you should go and get your present today." Leo checked his watch. "Yup, it should be there by now."

"What? Is there like a particular time he goes and drop a gift?"

"Yeah, duh!" Leo said as if it's super obvious. "And everyday there's somebody to distract you so you won't be at your cabin when he drops the gift. Today's my turn."

Piper wasn't very amused as she heard that her friends 'take turns' distracting her everyday. Nonetheless, she kept a straight face and dragged Leo into her cabin. "Come on! Today's seven swans a swimming. I want to see what he did today."

"Wow. Your cabin is.." Leo coughed. "I can't breathe."

"Perfume." Piper sniffed the air. "Must be some new fragrance. Now let's get to the present."

"Okay." Leo fanned the air in front of him with his hands and spluttered. "It's right over there, probably behind the tree."

Piper speed-walked behind her pear tree and found medium sized present. It was relatively flat packaged. Catching Leo's eyes, she ripped the package open to find a deflated, rubbery float.

"Credits to me!" Leo managed to announce. "I thought of this gift! You know, now you can go swimming with the seven swans!"

**On the seventh day of Christmas**

**My true love gave to me**

**Seven Swans a Swimmin**

**Six Geese a Layin**

**Five Golden Rings**

**Four Calling Birds**

**Three French Hens**

**Two Turtle Doves**

**And a Partridge on a Pear Tree**

* * *

**AN: RIP to all those who died in the school shooting in America! :( May our prayers reach out to your, your relatives and those who care! (actually, I find it really ironic how I'm writing a story of a school shooting as well..PJO styled, you can check it out if you want) It's terrible how this all happened before christmas! **

**~Kisses, Emily**


	8. Eighth Day of Christmas

**Rudolph the red nosed reindeer**

**Had a very shiny nose**

**And if you ever saw him**

**You would even say it glows**

"Walk faster, Clovis!" A group of Camp Half Blood kids groaned behind him.

"Okay-zzz.." Clovis snored falling back to his place without moving. Camp Half Blood was trying to rehearse for the Christmas Skit. As Clovis had a runny red nose from his cold, he was automatically elected to be Rudolph. One problem, he doesn't move therefore couldn't lift the other campers pretending to be reindeers.

"You have to move or the spell won't work!" Lou Ellen scolded.

"Wake up!" Connor kicked Clovis's rear.

"What?" Clovis blinked. "Where am I?"

"Move! You idiot!" Miranda exclaimed.

"Oh, that." Clovis nodded sleepily. "Well, I suppose I'd mo-" and droned back asleep.

"That's it." Miranda shook her head. "I'm done. I told you it's impossible getting Clovis to be Rudolph."

"Well somebody with a red nose has to be Rudolph!" Connor argued. "Who has a red nose here?"

"I can enchant somebody to have one." Lou Ellen offered. "If only this spell works.." She waved her hands around which looked pretty ridiculous to everyone and muttered a few Ancient Greek words.

"Hey! Why is my nose red!" Somebody yelped behind the bushes.

* * *

"Jason," Chiron trotted alongside him. "May I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Jason smiled fondly at the centaur. Although he's Roman and shouldn't be acquainted with Chiron, he couldn't help but grow close to this aging centaur.

"How do you teenagers celebrate christmas nowadays?" Chiron asked. "Wrestling matches? Discos with those funky tight pants?"

Jason winced. "No, we don't."

"So what do you do? Don't tell me you gone back to those silly fighting Medieval people do. That is a total copy of us, Greeks."

"Chiron, we haven't." Jason flinched. "We like doing normal things."

"Jason, I have lived many millennia. Normal to me is a nice greek dance."

"Right. Err.." Jason glanced around and noticed a group of demigods trying to explain to Grover why he have a red nose. "Travis over there knows everything about modern parties."

"Really?" Chiron raised his eyebrows. "Nobody ever recommends Travis to organize a party after what happened 5 years ago."

Uh oh. Jason didn't exactly want to know what happened then. It must have been terrible.

"Thanks! I'll go talk to Travis now." Chiron beamed and made his way over to the crowd.

What have I done, Jason wondered.

* * *

Piper twirled her hair unconsciously. She doesn't like considering herself as one of those girly Aphrodite child who obsesses over their crushes but she couldn't help stalking Jason. Watching crushes behind bushes is one of Lacy's hobbies and Piper had no idea when she added that to her list.

Jason's sun-kissed blonde hair, perfect electrifying blue eyes, cute little scar right above his amazing lips were to die for. Even in the winter snow, everything fell in place so perfectly.

Piper frowned as she remembered why she is here at all. She was going to ask Jason who this girl 'Reyna' is. She sighed, she already had a feeling that she won't like the answer. "Hey Jason! Wait up!" She ran from behind the bushes.

"Piper! I didn't know you're out here." Jason exclaimed surprised.

"Oh, I like to walk around the forest sometime." Piper shrugged.

"Yeah." Jason nodded. Awkward silence.

"I got to ask you a question." Piper flinched, she knew this would be coming.

"Uh-huh?"

"Do you know who Reyna is?" Piper asked innocently.

"Reyna?" Jason's seemed shocked, even more surprise than when Piper showed up. "Why? I mean, yes I know her. How do you know her?"

"Uh..somebody told me." Piper realized how lame that sounded and quickly added. "We were trying to find out more about the Roman camp and we found her."

"Roman camp?" Jason raised his eyebrows quizzically. "Camp Jupiter, you mean? Why did you just ask me?"

"We..um..I thought you had no memory of it?" Piper offered weakly.

"It came back to me gradually." Jason replied. "I told you - and the whole camp, remember?'

"Uh..right, that." Piper nodded.

Jason knew this was coming eventually, he can't hide his past from Piper. "She is Camp Jupiter's praetor."

Piper looked lost. "Uh, what? Speak English please, or Ancient Greek. I don't really mind."

Jason shook his head. Greeks really do have to learn more about Romans. "It is english. Anyway, it's kind of like a leader. A praetor leads a legion, in our case the 12 legion." He glanced at Piper's blank expression and tried again. "Kind of like Percy from here. Never mind."

"Okay, I sort of get it." Piper nodded slowly. "So basically like Obama? Like how Obama is president of America, Reyna is a presidential figure of Camp Jupiter? She orders you and stuff?"

"Yes, you can say that." Jason winced. Not exactly, he thought but he didn't want to make Piper feel bad that she didn't get the concept.

"Is she your friend?" Piper asked politely.

Jason groaned inwardly, that is one question he would love to avoid. Yes, he could just lie and say Reyna is just a friend but he doesn't like lying to somebody he cared about. "Piper, there are two praetors for each legion. They work very closely together. Praetors can't hate each other, the legion would be wrecked if they argue daily."

"If you stayed longer in Camp Jupiter, you'd be more than friends won't you?" Piper whispered softly as Jason nodded rather reluctantly.

"Okay." Piper nodded. She got what she wanted and it was already half-expected. She can't manipulate Jason into not liking Reyna. She could already imagine this Roman Leader. Tall, beautiful, proud and .. Roman.

* * *

Travis jogged alongside Piper. "Pipes!"

"Don't call me that." Piper growled.

"Then why do you allow Jason to call you that?" Travis smirked as Piper found herself speechless. "Nevermind, I would love to leave you like that but I can't exactly piss you off when I'm going to ask you a favor."

"What do you want me to do for you?"

"Just find out if Katie likes me." Travis grins.

"Wasn't Drew like suppose to be helping your love life?" Piper questioned. "Where did that go?"

"For each service, she wanted me to steal a new jewelry from that shop downtown." Travis told her. "I think I must have been banned from that shop since last time plus I don't want them to leave such a bad reputation just yet. I mean, I got to have a source to get Katie gifts during stuff like her birthday."

"Dream ahead." Piper rolled her eyes. "You won't be getting her Christmas gifts, Valentines Day gifts or any type of presents until you date her."

"Exactly." Travis exclaimed. "So, does she like me?"

"Travis, how am I suppose to know." Piper sighed.

"I'll do you a favor." Travis offered. "As long as it doesn't involve stealing anything from that jewelry shop down the road."

"I can steal stuff myself." Piper frowned. "Anyway fine." A mysterious glint of mischief came upon her eyes. "I'll help you get your relationship with Katie on track if you sabotage the concert thing on Christmas Eve."

"Deal." Travis shook hands with her to make it official and jogged away.

* * *

Leo looked at his blueprints for the Argo 2 and made some alteration.

"Leo, can I go now?" Piper stared at the dusty walls of Bunker 9.

"Just a minute, Beauty Queen." Leo took a ruler and measure some lengths. "I'm suppose to be entertaining you at the moment so if anybody ask, I wore a grass skirt and performed some belly dancing."

"So why aren't you dancing?" Piper demanded. The whole entertaining thing while her secret admirer place her gift is really getting overboard.

"Because I can't?" Leo said as if it's really obvious. "And I don't have a grass skirt."

"Okay, so what happened to the whole entertaining business? Watching you sketch some parts of the Argo 2 isn't exactly a movie."

"It's not suppose to be my shift." Leo protested. "It's suppose to be Clovis but he fell asleep. Again."

"Clovis?" Piper held up her arms wildly. "Clovis? Are you kidding me?"

"We asked for some volunteers and Clovis just fell asleep. We took that as a 'yes, I will volunteer'." Leo shrugged. "I guess we took it the wrong way."

"Done yet?" Piper groaned.

"Wait.." Leo glanced at his watch. "Yup! Come on, beauty queen!"

"Don't call me that, repair boy." Piper narrowed her eyes.

* * *

Before Piper even got to the Aphrodite Cabin, she already had a clue what the gift was.

Eight Maids a Milking.

She smelt milk. "Leo, he didn't by chance brought eight cows into the cabin and have eight people milking them did he?"

"I actually suggested that idea." Leo shook his head. "He said it'll be overboard though. I know, he should have totally did that."

"I'm actually glad he didn't." Piper answered shortly. Inside her cabin, she found eight one feet tall cows beside her bed with a bucket of milk next to each of them. "Wow.."

"You like milk don't you?" Leo grinned. "They are all freshly milked. Took quite a while, some cow decided to kick me with their hooves. Or whatever they're called."

Piper laughed. "I guess you were one of those maids?"

"I'd rather be called repair boy." Leo grumbled. "But I guess."

**On the Eight Day of Christmas**

**My true love gave to me**

**Eight Maids a Milking**

**Seven Swans a Swimming**

**Six Geese a Laying**

**Five Golden Rings**

**Four Calling Birds**

**Three French Hat**

**Two Turtle Doves**

**And a Partridge on a Pear Tree**

* * *

**AN: 8 days until christmas? I'm excited, you? kdjwelnaknrjfqilas, I love christmas and I'm so excited for it! Any christmas movie suggestions to get for a sleepover?**

**~Kisses, Emily**


	9. Ninth Day of Christmas

**O Christmas Tree, O Christmas Tree**

**Thy leaves are so unchanging**

**O Christmas Tree, O Christmas Tree**

**Thy leaves are so unchanging**

**Not only green when summer's here**

**But also when tis' cold and drear**

**O Christmas Tree, O Christmas Tree**

**Thy leaves are so unchanging**

"Piper!" Drew threw up her hands exasperated. "I told you not to put that silly snowflake ornament on the tree! That spot is reserved for this." She held up an ornament with Robert Pattinson's face plastered over it carefully.

"Drew!" An Aphrodite girl objected almost instantly. "How many times have we been over this? Taylor Lautner goes there!" She held up a similar ornament with Taylor Lautner instead of Robert Pattinson's face on it.

"Like never?" Drew frowned. "Isabella! I thought you were Team Edward!"

"Pfft.." Isabella shook her head. "That's because you were like Hitler before, if I say anything you didn't like, I'd be wearing that ugly old shoe for the rest of the week. Team Jacob!"

"Guys," Piper knew that reasoning with two celebrity-obsessed girls isn't a good idea. Personal experience from going to movie premiers with her dad. "We are not putting an ornament with somebody's face over it. The snowflake one is perfect, I mean there are no arguments over what type of snowflakes so it's pretty good."

"That snowflake, hun is ridiculous. Why is it white?" Drew jumped up at the opportunity to argue. "Pink is the color for snowflakes!"

"Snowflakes are..white?" Piper raised her eyebrows.

"Not this year!" Drew smirked as she took down the delicate white snowflake and replaced it with a flashy, sparkly pink one.

Piper sighed. Decorating the Aphrodite Cabin christmas tree is definitely a tough job.

"Oh my gods!" An Aphrodite boy squealed. Yes, Aphrodite guys do squeal. "How about this ornament of me!"

"Kyle!" Courtney, Aphrodite girl exclaimed. "You? On our tree? No way!"

"Courtney, stop." Piper groaned. The last thing she needed 7 days before christmas is an argument between her half-siblings. "Kyle, no. I don't think it'll work."

"Fine." Kyle muttered. "Here goes another boring tradition reindeer."

"Kyle!" Drew exclaimed. "Not that one! This one!" She handed him a black and white deer ornament. "Put this on instead. It's modern art."

* * *

Jason looked up at his 1 feet tall christmas tree proudly. No way he is decorating a 6 foot tall one like the other cabins, it's only him around and he is not spending the rest of his morning doing a decorating 6 foot tall tree. Sure, it's small but that way it requires less work.

"It's not bad is it, dad?" He muttered to the Hippie Zeus statue knowing that he won't answer.

"I take that as a yes." Jason shrugged. It's quite lonely having a cabin to himself and the only way he could actually communicate is by talking to this statue. It wasn't a proper way of communicating but close.

"Dude, you really expect your dad to burst up in flames or give you some kind of sign like that?" Leo bursted through the doors.

"Kind of." Jason answered. "Won't be that tough for him not send a lightning bolt or something."

"Anyway, can you please tell Nyssa that she is being absolutely ridiculous?" Leo grumbled pulling the girl in. "She wanted to put this red and green ornament where I was going to put my hamburger."

"Hamburger?" Jason frowned. "What?"

"The hamburger!" Leo grinned taking out a hamburger-shaped ornament which even smelt like one. "I built it myself."

"How is that, Valdez, suppose to be christmas?" Nyssa complained.

"Hamburgers are for all occasions." Leo announced grandly. "Hamburgers are the food of gods."

"Um..bro? A hamburger, seriously?" Jason shook his head.

"Not fair!" Leo pouted. "Why are you taking her side? Are you guys plotting against me?"

"Don't be silly." Nyssa tutted him. "It's pretty obvious that your hamburger ornament is inappropriate. At least my ornament fits the season better."

"And that came from a girl who doesn't think this," Leo pointed to himself. "is cute or sizzling hot."

"We're half-siblings." Nyssa wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Ew! It's not like any other girls think you're awesome either. None of them asked you out to the christmas party yet."

"Really?" Leo raised his eyebrows. "Asked Will out yet? Chickened?"

Nyssa blushed. "No..hey Jason!" She said brightly trying to change the topic. "Asked Piper already?"

Jason turned as red as a tomato. "Um**…**"

"Yeah, did you ask her out yet?" Leo followed. "Wait..Nyssa! Don't change the topic!"

"Er..you know what?" Nyssa looked around hurriedly. "I got to go. Just put your stupid hamburger on. I don't care. Okay, bye."

"See? I always win." Leo beamed as Nyssa quickly ran out of the Zeus Cabin.

* * *

"Katie, would you like to go on a date with me?" Travis did his signature grin at the mirror. He was practicing how to ask Katie out when nobody is around.

"Oh yes! I would love to!" A shrilly cry came behind him. "Oh my gods! I have been waiting so long-"

"Connor!" Travis rugby tackled his brother onto the ground who was laughing really hard.

"Sorry!" Connor spluttered. "You should just ask Katie out!"

"Connor, why am I taking girl advice from you?" Travis demanded.

"Because I'm your brother?" Connor offered.

"Who never had a girlfriend before." Travis reminded his brother. "Now let's go to the Hecate cabin, we really have to steal that wand."

* * *

"Lacy! We are not going through your collection of Taylor Lautner posters." Piper groaned.

"Yes we are!" Lacy squealed. "Ooh! Look at those abs!"

"Um..it's 5 already. Leo always brings me back to the cabin after 5." Piper pointed at her watch.

"I know." Lacy said irritably. "It doesn't matter. I mean, yeah your admirer is gone now but really, you have to look at that body!"

"Lacy, I'm going." Piper called.

"Don't go!" Lacy yelped. "I want to see his gift!"

"Then come with me!"

"Fine." Lacy put down her collection of posters.

As Piper opened the door to the Aphrodite Cabin, she found nine clockwork ladies dancing beside her bed. Stomping, twirling and doing some funny moves.

"Aww!" Piper cooed. She was always fond of little clockwork toys.

"This guy sure knows you well." Lacy smiled at her friend who now picked up each dancing lady to rewind them. "Now can we go back to the posters?"

**On the ninth day of Christmas**

**My true love gave to me**

**Nine Ladies Dancing**

**Eight Maids a Milking**

**Seven Swans a Swimming**

**Six Geese a Laying**

**Five Golden Rings**

**Four Calling Birds**

**Three French Hen**

**Two Turtle Doves**

**And a Partridge in a Pear Tree**

* * *

**AN: hehhe, sorry guys! Short chappie but it's my friend's birthday and we went to watch the Hobbit :) Man, that movie is good but it's really long! I can't wait for the next movie!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :P**

**~Kisses, Emily**


	10. Tenth Day of Christmas

**You better watch out**

**You better not cry**

**You better not pout**

**I'm telling you why**

**Santa Claus is coming to town**

"Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas!" Chiron rung his bell merrily.

"Chiron, it's not christmas yet." Lou-Ellen reminded him.

"Really?" Chiron raised his eyebrows. "According to my calendar.."

"It's December 21st, 4 more days." Lou-Ellen pointed at the right date.

"Pfft..can't believe those mortals really believed that the world is going to end today." Travis laughed loudly carelessly throwing his peanut butter and jelly sandwich towards an Apollo camper.

"I know!" Connor exclaimed. "Seriously? I mean Zeus is feeling pretty off today but these mortals make a big fuss about everything."

"That calendar isn't even real. I love that son of Hermes who forged it." Travis grinned.

Jason was on one of his rounds informing everybody about Rome again. "Hey, did you know that today the Roman Senate declared Vespasian as Roman Empire. Like of course it didn't happen today but way back then."

"Okay. Okay, man. I get it." One of the Demeter Cabin boys held up his hands as Jason practically cornered him.

"Sorry." Jason apologized quite awkwardly as he realized he was sort of pressuring him. "Hey! Lacy!"

"Hi..er got to go!" Lacy squeaked as she didn't want to be lectured about Roman history.

* * *

"Katie Kat!" Travis called smirking.

"What do you want now?" Katie gave a loud, exaggerated sigh.

"Oh nothing." Travis shrugged casually. "You know, just looking. Lovely strawberries you got there."

"You were never interested in them. In fact, you were pretty keen on destroying them a few weeks ago."

"That was when I didn't understand the beauty of nature." Travis developed a phony french accent.

"Quit that ridiculous voice." Katie demanded.

"Ah!" Travis waggled his fingers in front of her face. "You can't demand me to get rid of my accent. I was born with it."

"I've met better liars than you." Katie rolled her eyes.

"I'm not lying!" Travis muttered indigently.

"Sure. Totally."

"I um.. know somebody who wants to ask you out for the christmas party." Travis smirked trying not to give anything away.

"Oh, really?" Katie raised her eyebrows.

Travis forced a silly laugh. "I know right! Like who would want to date you. Psshhh**…**"

"Hun, we really have to work on this." Drew chipped in from nowhere pulling Travis aside. "You are simply pathetic."

* * *

"Would you like one of these christmas cookies?" Piper held a silver platter in front of Jason.

"Yeah, sure." Jason took one and ate it. "Did you make it?"

"Nah," Piper shrugged. "Some kind hearted woman gave it to me on the street."

"Charmspeak?"

"Maybe." Piper answered wryly. "Never mind, she got tons of cookies to spare."

"Piper!" Jason laughed. "That's not very nice of you!"

"I'm not nice." Piper giggled.

"Anyway, you got your gift for the secret santa thing?" Jason asked.

"Yup! Got a toolbox for Leo and I bought it with money."

"I got Paige." Jason sighed. "I still don't know what to give her."

"Paige..hm." Piper pondered for a moment. "I don't know her that well but I heard Lou Ellen said something about her liking Starbucks? Just give her something like a Starbucks gift card."

"Okay. A Starbucks gift card." Jason nodded. "Easy enough. Thanks, Pipes."

"You're welcome." Piper smiled. "Now come on! Chiron's giving free candy canes to everyone!"

* * *

**Frosty the snowman was a jolly happy soul**

**With a corncob pipe and a button nose**

**And two eyes made out of coal.**

"Will, push!" A bunch of campers complained as they watched Will slowly dragged the body of their snowman.

"Sorry!" Will panted. "I can't do this myself! Somebody got to help me, especially by the size you want the snowman to be."

"I wish Beckendorf was here." A camper muttered. "He would have done it quicker without any grumbles."

"Beckendorf!" Jake Mason heard that name and seemed to be on the verge of tears again. After knowing Beckendorf for such a long time and being his best friend, he still isn't over his death.

"It's not that hard!" Cried an Aphrodite girl who is all bundled up in the sidelines.

"Brr!" Will shivered. "Somebody help me push this heavy thing!"

"Dude, it's your job since Beckendorf's gone."

"Leo's too scrawny. We need you!"

"I can't!" Jake Mason groaned. "Body cast?"

"Will, you are like buff and all that. Just push the stupid snowball!"

"I hate this." Will grumbled.

"It'll look nice after the snowman's done." Katie shrugged.

"Yeah." Travis agreed almost immediately.

"Cough." Connor made his fake-coughing super obvious. "Disgusting. Flirting. Bye."

* * *

"Piper, would you like to help me tend strawberries?" Katie asked.

"Uh.." Piper was never fond of gardening. She never had the green thumb.

"Oh, it's alright." Kate said. "How about let's hit the camp store?"

"Wait..you are in the whole keep-me-away-from-my-cabin-until-he-puts-the-christmas-gift thing?"

"Um..that's not important." Katie muttered hastily. "Just come with me!" She grabbed Piper's hand.

"Okay." Piper frowned as Katie pointed at random items in the store.

"Look at that!" Katie exclaimed a bit over excitedly. "A watch! A T Shirt! A short!"

"Wow Katie. You were never so excited about this."

"I don't know." Katie sighed. "Piper, can I talk to you about something?"

"Yeah sure."

"I kinda like a guy." Katie hesitated shyly.

"Ooh! Who is it?" Piper froze. She sounded..like Lacy? "Oh my gods. Do I sound like my siblings?"

"Sort of." Katie admitted. "But the thing is that boy is not just anyone, it's.."

"Tell me!" Piper chanted.

"Travis." Katie whispered into her ears.

* * *

"Aww, look at those 10 nutcracker lords leaping." Katie smiled as they opened the Aphrodite Cabin door.

"I really do wonder where he gets all these." Piper nodded. However, today she wasn't as into the gifts as she was before. All that was in her head is that Travis and katie secretly loved each other. She felt like her mother, or at least one of her siblings cooing over these cute relationships where they love each other without actually telling the other person.

That's the kind of relationship she wanted with Jason. She had a feeling she won't though, especially with tall, beautiful, roman, Reyna in Camp Jupiter waiting for him.

"He probably have a whole cabin of Hephaestus Cabin behind him making all these stuff for you." Katie laughed.

"Really?"

"I don't know." Katie shrugged. "I think Leo was talking about it or something but really, you can't pay attention if he's also hitting on Courtney at the same time."

"Oh Leo." Piper shook her head.

**On the Tenth Day of Christmas**

**My true love gave to me**

**Ten Lords a Leaping**

**Nine Ladies Dancing**

**Eight Maids a Milking**

**Seven Swans a Swimming**

**Six Geese a Laying**

**Five Golden Rings**

**Four Calling Birds**

**Three French Hens**

**Two Turtle Doves**

**And a Partridge in a Pear Tree**

* * *

**AN: Hai guys! I hope you all survived the doomsday ;) At least, I did. The zombies didn't get to me yet**

**dkjfhouwkfpeiwo It's so close to christmas! I simply can't wait for that day!**

**~Kisses, Emily**


	11. Eleventh Day of Christmas

**Sleighbells ring**

**Are you listening?**

**In the lane**

**Snow is glistening**

**A beautiful sight**

**We're happy tonight**

**Walking in the winter wonderland**

"Oh my gods Piper!" Lacy punched her friend's arm, hard for a typical Aphrodite girl. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Uh, you would tell the whole camp within hours?"

"But this is big!" Lacy gestured wildly. "I mean, it's a perfect love story! Haven't exactly have something as cute as that since Percabeth..which broke away."

"Percabeth?" Piper frowned.

"Percy and Annabeth! Duh! Now look at the state of Annabeth. Ah, a good tragic story."

"I'd prefer not to use tragic." Piper shuddered.

Lacy beamed. "Travis and Katie. Awh, I knew it from the very start."

"Technically I was, well now we are the only people that know about this." Piper warned. "So please don't tell anyone."

"Nobody?" Lacy groaned. "You sure? Not even-"

"Positive. Nobody. It'll ruin the fun." Piper answered firmly.

* * *

"Fine." Lacy sighed. "Whatever. I'll have to wait till December 25th to lease out my whatever you call it when Travis asks her out."

"Clovis! Wake up!" Lou Ellen laughed throwing a bucket of freezing cold water at him.

"Mom?" Clovis mumbled. "Not yet."

"We are giving each other our Secret Santa gifts!" Jake Mason explained. "I would personally grab you but body cast."

"Secret Santa?" Clovis jumped up. "Wait..what? Oh my gods, I totally forgot!"

"Better grab something quick before you come then." Lou Ellen said as Clovis slowly fell back asleep.

"Hopeless, I say." Jake shook his head. "Come on, Lou. We'll get Chiron to do something."

"Or.." Lou Ellen started chanting in Ancient Greek.

"No!" Jake yelled. "We don't want any mistakes! You aren't even fully trained!"

"Pfft..it'll be fine." Lou Ellen rolled her eyes but didn't finish her chant.

* * *

Leo opened his gift. "Sweet! A hammer!"

"Glad you liked it." Jason grinned.

"Wait..what do you mean? You sound like you got me for Secret Santa but I know you got Paige." He glanced at Paige who was asking her friends whether she knew who got her as Secret Santa. "Or was that a lie?"

"I know who got you." Jason replied. "Not me but you know that person."

"Piper!" Leo called. "Do you know-"

"I got you, repair boy." Piper rolled her eyes. "Your conversations are so loud I can hear you anywhere."

"Oh, thanks Pipes!"

"Don't call me that." Piper glared.

"Right, it's Beauty Queen."

Piper scowled. "Shut up."

"I got a gift coupon." Jason held up his gift.

"Cool." Piper nodded. "I got a jar of ginger."

"What?" Leo laughed. "A jar of ginger?"

"You heard me."

"Who was your SS?" Jason asked curiously.

"I have no idea. I think it's that new Apollo kid." Piper answered.

"Piper!" Katie came bouncing over. "Look what I got!" She held up a beautiful, silver necklace with a heart in the middle and 'K' carved on it.

"Oh my gods! That is gorgeous!" Piper exclaimed leaving the boys to a conversation of what Leo gave Clovis.

"I think Travis lied about getting me." Katie shuffled nervously. "No way he would have got me this. I doubt he even likes me."

Piper smiled. It's great knowing two sides of the story. "He might not be." She hinted.

* * *

"Happy Birthday to you!" A group of campers sang to Miranda Gardiner as it was her birthday.

"Time to open your presents!" Chiron chuckled as he gestured to a whole pile of presents ready to be opened.

"Oh Miranda," Connor grinned. "I got your gift except it's combined with the christmas one. You know, so I only have to give you a gift for two occasions? That's what you get for having you birthday so close to christmas!"

"It's not my fault that I was born near christmas!" Miranda complained.

"And it's not my fault that I don't want to waste my money on two gifts either." Connor shrugged. "We're both not in control of the situation so please stop grumbling."

"Let's get onto the gifts." Chiron quickly added, anxious to not have an argument on Miranda's birthday. He wanted everything to be perfect for her special day and the Stoll Brothers are as usual, no help at all. "Here open this one, now. It's from Katie, so it's good."

Miranda opened a tall gift to find her favorite potted plant inside and immediately hugged Katie as it was exactly what she wanted for her birthday.

"Cough," Connor faked it in a corner. "Demeter Girls. Plant obsessed. Cough.

"Shut up, Stoll." Miranda rolled her eyes. "This plant is gorgeous! Look at those lush leaves! Oh my gods, I am so putting it next to my bed! Thank you Katie! I love you so much!"

"Cough. Disgusting. Ew, hugs."

"Go away!" Katie exclaimed. "You're just as bad as your brother."

"Whatever." Connor pretended to be like one of those prissy girls who just lost a fight. "I like legit don't even care!" and cat-walked away leaving a few giggles behind.

* * *

"Why can't this secret admirer just tell me who he is." Piper sighed. "it's practically christmas already."

"Give it 2 days." Lacy said. "It's Christmas 23rd."

Piper groaned. "Gods, I'm just so impatient."

"I like today." Lacy giggled. "It's Eleven Pipers Piping and your name is like Piper. Get it? Pipers Piping, Piper. Pipers Piper Piping?"

"Ha ha ha." Piper laughed bleakly. "Great."

Suddenly, 11 Campers with pipes started piping not in unison. The clashing of noises made the whole atmosphere terrible and the supposed melody unbearable. It was pretty obvious that the campers were just blowing as hard as they could while pressing random buttons hoping that it'll sound okay.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that these pipers would be following you for like the rest of the day." Lacy bit her lips. "It's all apart of the deal."

"That's right!" Will Solace took a break from blowing the pipe. "I'm getting paid quite a lot for this so I'm not stopping anytime. Excuse our dreadful sound. We are not trained and all doing this for money. Plus, being a son of Apollo doesn't mean I'm automatically good at every instrument."

"Uhm…you know you guys can just leave." Piper frowned. "It's lovely seeing that my admirer would go to such extend to pay 11 people to play the pipes but seriously, for the whole day? I probably need some privacy and stuff."

"No, no no!" Connor wiggled his fingers. "I need the money so I'm following you no matter what. Oh, unless you offer to pay more money."

"Uh, no thanks." Piper shook her head. Although, she have the money off her dad to get rid of these pipes, she felt bad if she removed these pipes that her secret admirer given her as a gift.

**On the Eleventh Day of Christmas**

**My true love gave to me**

**Eleven Pipers Piping**

**Ten Lords a Leaping**

**Nine Ladies Dancing**

**Eight Maids a Milking**

**Seven Swans a Swimming**

**Six Geese a Laying**

**Five Golden Rings**

**Four Calling Birds**

**Three French Hens**

**Two Turtles Doves**

**And a Partridge on a Pear Tree**

* * *

**AN: Sorry for this late-ish update! I was at this sleepover (actually, I'm still in it!) and I just rushed to upload this chapter! hehe..christmas sleepovers :P**

**What do you guys want for christmas? Personally, I don't know what I want :c A surprise would be nice!**

**~Kisses, Emily**


	12. Christmas Eve

Jason stood nervously behind the stage. This is it. His big moment. He was going to sing 'Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas' in front of the whole camp.

He didn't like to be modest, but he had to admit that he thinks he sound pretty good. At least Leo and Piper encouraged him to sing. True, they might just being saying that so they won't be hurting his feelings but, singing was always one of his passion. Secret passion. Not even Reyna knew.

"Hey Jason!" Travis waved.

Jason waved back. He felt a bit suspicious as Travis never really paid attention to him but since it's Christmas Eve, anything could happen. Maybe Travis just wanted to say 'hi'. Oh well, he wasn't going to let Travis - or anything ruin this moment.

"Now, introducing our first act of Christmas Eve!" Chiron announced as if it was America's Got Talent.

As the camper's applauded, Jason could hear Leo in the back cheering extra loudly. "Jason! There goes my boy! He is fantastic! Absolutely genius!"

How embarrassing can your best friend get?

Jason walked out as the made-shift stage light blinded his eyes. He could see Leo and Piper whispering, half giggling in the back. Slowly, he gripped the microphone and opened his mouth ready to start the song.

Suddenly, the stage lights wobbled and dangled around the stage. Jason moved over to try and ignore the wildly waving lights but it smacked Jason anyway hitting him onto the ground.

"Ow…" Jason muttered before feeling unconscious.

* * *

Jason found himself in the Big House with a crowd of people around him. However, the crowd wasn't paying attention to him. They were all wrapped up in some arguments.

"Well, you can't do this to him! At least I couldn't!" Piper huffed indigently.

"Those lights costed a fortune!" Chiron said.

"Uh..you're like some Ancient Greek dude. Okay, a centaur. Do you really care about money? Couldn't Zeus just magically make money for us?" Leo demanded.

"True." Chiron admitted. "But still, I am not going out of camp to get another set of stage lights."

"Can't Lou Ellen wave her wand or somehow get the stage lights to just appear?" Connor suggested.

"Excuse me!" Lou Ellen fake coughed. "I don't own a wand. I'm not Harry Potter."

"Chiron!" Travis whined. "It's Christmas Eve! Just get on with it!"

"Get on with what?" Chiron returned. "We don't have a proper stage."

"Uh..guys?" Jason managed to sputter. "I'm here?"

"Oh my gods, Jason!" Piper gave him a hug that could have strangled him.

"We have to tell him." Chiron whispered. Jason could tell that it wasn't intended for him to hear but he heard it anyways.

"No." Leo hissed.

"Tell me what?" Jason asked curiously.

"Nothing." Travis, Connor and Piper said at once.

"We have to tell you that," Chiron fidgeted uncomfortably. "That you are a-"

"LA LA LA!" Leo sang loudly. "Silent night. Holy night. All is calm. All is bright. Round yon virgin mother and child. Holy infant so tender and mild."

"You are a terrible singer." Lou Ellen rolled her eyes. "Just stop, it's hurting my ears."

Jason laughed. "Sorry bro, but she's right."

"Uh…I'm sorry too." Leo said quickly.

"Huh?"

"Sorry, Jason." Piper squeaked.

"Jason, please don't kill me." Travis pleaded.

"Please do." Lou Elllen added.

"What is all this about?" Jason asked. He felt really awkward as everybody knew what was going on except for him.

"Apparently, you are a terrible singer." Connor winced. "That is not coming from me!"

"What?" Jason frowned. "Okay, okay."

"Sorry bro. It's true." Leo nodded.

"Bu-bu..you said I was good." Jason recalled realizing how dumb he sounded.

"Jason, I asked Travis to sabotage your act so you don't get embarrassed." Piper explained.

"Well, I think I must be going along." Chiron trotted away. "This is getting rather..well, I feel out of place."

"It's on purpose." Jason nodded trying to take everything in. "I see."

"So yeah, if you want to kill someone for ruining your spotlight. Kill Piper, not me." Travis said hastily.

"Are you mad?" Piper asked quietly.

"No. I'm not." Jason answered. "I actually am not."

"Really?" Travis widen his eyes. "Okay, never mind. I ruined your spotlight. Wooo!"

"It's nice for you to spare my feelings." Jason continued ignoring Travis. "Thanks guys."

* * *

"Tomorrow he'll reveal who he is." Lacy giggled.

"He?" Piper frowned. "Who?"

"Your secret admirer! The guy giving you all these gifts!"

"Oh my gods, it's only a day to christmas! Can't you just tell me who he is? I promise I'll pretend to be really surprised when he reveals it."

"No!" Lacy said firmly. "It'll ruin the fun!"

"No it won't." Piper smiled sweetly at her friend. "I'm a good actor. Trust me, it's genes from my dad."

Lacy glanced at her friend shyly. "About that, can you please please please give me his autograph? And can I meet him? And like it'll be awesome if-"

"Maybe, just maybe." Piper sighed.

"I can't believe you didn't ask Jason to dance with you." Lacy sighed.

"We are so not a couple." Piper rolled her eyes.

"Look! He is currently around that desert table over there. You should go ask him."

"Yeah, I will." Piper said. "When Poseidon dates Athena."

"I know right, they are such a cute couple! They should totally go out!"

"I don't think they'd be happy to hear that." Piper laughed.

"Now go ask him to dance with you." Lacy urged. "He's getting closer!"

"Nah." Piper shook her head.

"Jason!" Lacy called loudly as Piper slapped her friend's cheek lightly.

"Lacy!" Piper frowned.

"He's coming." Lacy whispered. "Just ask him when he can hear you."

"Hi Lacy!" Jason smiled. "Hey, Pipes."

"H-h-hi." Piper breathed. "Hi, Jason."

"I see you don't have a dancing partner." Jason smirked.

"Say 'I do, he's right in front of me'." Lacy whispered.

"Yeah, I don't." Piper nodded earning a nudge from her friend. "OW!"

"Oh." Jason shuffled his feet nervously.

"Say 'So do you want to dance together?'" Lacy prompt.

"Where's Leo?" Piper asked ignoring Lacy.

Jason glanced behind him. "I think he's having some luck with the Courtney."

"Knowing Leo, that won't last long."

"Yeah." He agreed.

"So?" Lacy stared at Jason and Piper as if she expected either of them to say something.

"I think I'll go get some coca cola." Piper answered quickly.

"Good idea, I'll go see what Chiron's up to." Jason said.

* * *

"Eek!" Lacy squealed. "It's Christmas Eve! I can't wait for santa to come!"

"Lacy, stop!" Drew demanded. "Do you have the cookies?"

"Yes, ma'am." Lacy gulped gesturing to a plateful of cookies.

"Milk?"

"Coming!" Mitchell placed a glass of milk next to the cookies.

"Carrots?"

"What?" Lacy frowned.

"Carrots. For the reindeers, duh." Drew sighed. "Gods, you are so, I can't even describe. I mean, who forgets the carrots?"

"Okay. Got it." Mitchell rushed to a small fridge near the door and took out a carrot from there.

"Not one!" Drew cried. "Is there only one reindeer to feed?"

"No, sorry." Mitchell said quietly as he took a handful of them and placed it next to the milk and cookies.

"Thank you." Drew rolled her eyes.

"Drew, I'm pretty sure the reindeers don't go into our cabins. Shouldn't we put it outside?" Piper pointed out.

"Nope." Drew shook her head. "Santa can pass the carrots."

"Fine, whatever."

"I'm going to bed." Drew yawned. "I need my beauty sleep."

"Piper," Lacy whispered. "SANTA!"

* * *

**AN: This is a BONUS chapter of what happens on Christmas Eve! :) I thought it might be fun putting this on!**

**Happy Christmas Eve guys! I know in some parts of the world like Australia and New Zealand it's already Christmas Day so um..Merry Christmas to those of you! x I'll update the last chapter of Christmas Day tomorrow!**

**~Kisses, Emily**


	13. Twelfth Day of Christmas

**I don't want a lot for christmas**

**There is just one thing I need**

**I don't care about the presents**

**Underneath the christmas tree**

Piper felt the christmassy vibes. It's christmas day and waking up with the radio playing her favorite carol is a great start.

**I just want you for my own**

**More than you could ever know**

**Make my wish come true**

**All I Want for Christmas is you**

Piper wasn't only anticipating for the presents. She wanted to know who has been giving her all these gifts during December. Lacy promised that he will be revealed today.

"Lacy!" She shook her friend awake. "Wake up!"

"What?" Lacy muttered and turned over.

"Wake up!" Piper yelled.

Lacy rubbed her eyes sleepily and looked at her watch. "Piper, it's 5am. Give me some time."

Oh right, Piper never wakes up early except for christmas day. Every single christmas, she always wakes up especially early without realizing. Never mind, Piper wanted to know who her secret admirer is at 5am in the morning. "It's Christmas Day!"

"And 5 am." Lacy argued. "It's not really christmas at this time."

"Yes it is." Piper insisted. "Come on! I bet I'm not the only one up."

"You actually are." Lacy murmured half-asleep. "Except for me but seriously, nobody wakes up this early."

"Well, it is Christmas Day so tell me who the admirer is." Piper whined. "Tell me and I'll leave you alone."

Lacy let out a small giggle. "Me? Tell you? No! No, no, no. He is going to tell you, silly. Where is all the magic if I tell you?"

"Uh…so I'm guessing he's from the Hecate Cabin? I don't think anybody else would incorporate magic into telling me he likes me." Piper guessed.

"Gods, get a clue!" Lacy rolled across her bed. "He'll tell you when he's ready. I'm pretty sure it's not now since he's probably asleep. Now leave me alone!"

* * *

"Katie Kat!" Travis grinned. "I knew you would be up at 6am in the morning!"

"Great." Katie muttered. Great. What a great way to kick off christmas morning. Seeing your crush whom you are not suppose to like standing there is overwhelming. She couldn't stop her heart from beating two times faster than it is whenever she see him.

"Only you would be up at 6am on Christmas Morning."

"Is that suppose to be a compliment?" Katie frowned as she turned to face him.

"I guess so." Travis shrugged. "However you take it as."

"Listen," Katie said knowing that she'll have to tell Travis how she likes him in some time. She decided to do it now where they are alone and it's Christmas.

"I got to tell you something." Travis stated almost in the exact same time.

"Yeah?" They both asked in unison.

"Wait, okay you go first." Travis said.

"No, you can." Katie blushed. She knew she wasn't prepared but something in her body wanted her to tell him so bad.

"So..I was wondering if you want to go catch a movie or something." Travis muttered casually.

"Just the two of us?"

"Yup." Travis clarified.

Katie giggled. This was a lot easier than she thought it would be. "Sure." This doesn't exactly mean that Travis liked her back, but it was a start. At least, they were beginning to be friends.

"So what were you about to tell me?"

"Oh, uhm..it's nothing." Katie answered hastily. "Nothing important anyway."

"Whatever." Travis shrugged. "So I'm thinking we should watch Twilight."

"No!" Katie protested. "Not twilight! Anything but Twilight!"

"Why not?" Travis asked.

Katie wrinkled her nose in disgust. "That movie is for girls like Drew. I hate Twilight and for some reason, why am I not surprise that you want to watch that?"

"I'm unique." Travis grinned as he accidentally stepped on some strawberries.

"Watch out!" Katie screamed. "Strawberries! You killed strawberries!"

"I won't exactly use the word kill." Travis retorted. "You're making me sound like a mass murderer."

Katie couldn't help but smile. Sure, they could be friends but even despite the fact Travis just asked her out, they would always argue and become enemies in their own sense.

* * *

"Oh hi, Leo." Piper greeted. "You know who my secret admirer is right?"

"Of course I do." Leo grinned. "I see he still haven't revealed himself."

"So yeah, either you tell me who he is or can you just tell him to hurry up this whole revealing thing? It's driving me nuts." Piper demanded.

Leo laughed. "Okay, you look like one of those, I don't know, amateur detectives desperate to figure out the culprit on TV shows?"

"Leo, tell me."

"Fine." Leo glanced around and whispers "It's not me."

"And?" Piper raised her eyebrows.

"Shhhhh!" Leo shrieked. "I'm not telling you."

* * *

"Hey Piper!" Jason tapped her shoulders gently.

"I suppose you know who my secret admirer is, don't you?" Piper muttered without even being bothered to greet him back.

"Yeah." Jason nodded. "I do."

"It seems like everybody here but me knows who he is." Piper complained.

"Well he is-"

"Jason," Piper looked at him sweetly. "Would you tell me who he is?"

"It's me." Jason confessed.

"Oh my gods," Piper froze. "Really?"

"Yeah…" He looked down at the ground and almost on cue, 12 campers appeared behind him and started banging on their drums without any guidance.

"Jason, when can we stop?" Will Solace called out but were ignored Jason and Piper.

"Mistletoe." Jason pointed shyly above them and their lips collided. According to him, the sensation was amazing, better than he would have imagined. The moment touching her lips was magical, something Jason won't mind doing for the rest of his life. The drummers stopped drumming to stare at the couples as if they were lions stuck in the zoo cages.

When Piper pulled away, Jason felt a little self-conscious about himself. Was he doing something wrong? However, when Piper laughed he felt a little less uneasy. "This totally reminds me of movie premiers with my dad. I mean, honestly guys?" She turned to the drummers. "We aren't worth staring at. You're not going get money out of pictures or anything of us."

"Well," Will Solace looked kind of embarrassed. "Come on drummers!

**On the Twelfth Day of Christmas**

**My true love gave to me**

**Twelve Drummers Drumming**

**Eleven Pipers Piping**

**Ten Lords a Leaping**

**Nine Ladies Dancing**

**Eight Maids a Milking**

**Seven Swans a Swimming**

**Six Geese a Laying**

**Five Golden Rings**

**Four Calling Birds**

**Three French Hens**

**Two Turtle Doves**

**And a Partridge in a Pear Tree**

* * *

**AN: I know a lot of you guys want the secret admirer to be Leo but I'm a die-hard Jasper fan so sorry guys! :( I just don't think I'll be comfortable writing a story of two characters I don't ship together.**

**Anyway, Merry Christmas! What did Santa bring you guys?**

**~Kisses, Emily**

*******This is the last chapter of the story***


End file.
